The present invention is directed to apparatus for providing facial image animation and more specifically for animating the face of a featureless mannequin used in conjunction with a video game.
To provide image animation, film projection on a featureless face has been used; e.g., see the "Haunted House" at the Disneyland theme type amusement park in Anaheim, California. Film strips have also been used for display of alpha-numeric characters as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,214 with Ronald G. Wayne as inventor. Such film techniques are subject to excessive wear. Also the sequence of expressions is fixed.